


Love That Poisons

by LamiasLuck



Series: A Day in the Life (Ego Stories) [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Anguish, Minor Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: Yan has developed another crush. A certain timid ego named Eric has unfortunately caught her attention and like all her previous crushes, she will do anything to ensure her happy ending.But surrounding Eric with more death won't get her closer to his heart. No mattered how sneaky she may be. So with new problems come new strategies. However, this doesn't mean it's going to be any easier for Eric.





	Love That Poisons

Out of all the things Eric was, he wasn’t an idiot. If something were to go awry, his cowardice wouldn’t prevent him from seeing the obvious. So this? Eric noticed in a heartbeat.

It started with isolation. The others began to avoid Eric at all costs, pretending as if he never existed. He couldn’t count how many panic attacks he had to suffer through at the thought that he did something wrong. There was nothing he could do about it, he did all the chores and pleads in the world and they still acted like they were staring at the face of death. He couldn’t say he was particularly close with anyone, maybe Randall if acquaintances count, but he thought he fucked up big time for this reaction. 

However, he didn’t do anything to result in malice. Of course he didn’t. The only thing he has done that could warrant any hate was slightly annoying certain egos with how nervous he was. 

After a while of the same treatment, Eric ended up locking himself in his room to save the other’s time. Trapped in his thoughts and questions. Self-deprecating thoughts naturally plagued his mind and ate away at his sense of worth. It was familiar, not good, but familiar. There was a fog that loved to clutter his mind and blind his eyes. More often than not, he just laid there on his bed and let the poison deem his fate.

_ Of course they hate you. Why would anyone like you? They would be wasting their time. _

Then came the notes. Followed by the flowers, food, and drinks. Placed with care in front of his doorstep with papers shoved beneath the cracks to get his attention. On the notes were poetry, and on the plates were dishes made with love. It made Eric cry the second he saw the hospitality. The sender was anonymous for a while, but he didn’t care, someone noticed him again. Cursive words told him blunt confessions of love and obsession. Whoever this was, they hated that he was being treated like trash. _ They _ told him that _ they _ never hated him, that _ they _ could treat him with the respect he deserves. _ They _were the only one that could love him.

He believed it. The fog was lifted from his mind for once. Unbeknownst to him, another unseen poison took its place. One he has never dealt with before. 

When another note was shoved under Eric’s door, he was waiting desperately for the sound. Scrambling to grab it, he read it over and over again before putting it in a plie with the rest. It took a bit of panic, but eventually he opened his door and finally left his self-induced prison.

In messy cursive the latest note differed from the rest:

_ Meet me downstairs. _

During the short trip downstairs he tried to think of possible culprits. No one gave him the time of day… Surely, this wasn’t an elaborate prank? Familiar and unfamiliar poisons began to mix as doubt clouded his mind. Each step forward felt suffocating. He’d die to be free from this cycle.

_ This was a joke, it’s all a joke and everyone will laugh. How cruel… it’s so unfair. They all despise you, no one wants you. Of course they don’t. _

“Eric…?”

He looked up and wasn’t met with judging glares. Instead, Yan stood in the middle of the common’s room with a concerned look on her face. She quickly walked up to him.

“Why are you crying, senpai?” 

Eric didn’t even realize he was crying on his way down. A small part of him felt uncomfortable when Yan cupped his face. The rest of him pathetically leaned towards her hand as she brushed away his tears. 

“Oh it’s okay now, senpai… I’m here now.” 

“W-Why…? Why ar-are you - Do you hate me…?”

“I could never hate you. Not like all the others.”

Another broken sob made it past Eric’s lips, but Yan spewed countless reassurances with a voice of honey. He wasn’t an idiot. He wasn’t this naive to trust someone like her. Yet he still melted into Yan’s embrace when she hugged him. 

He doesn’t know much about Yan. He has only seen glimpses of her red hair or flashes of that steel blade she carries. There were stories, however, stories of that same blade and a bright smile covered in blood. And that giggle, something he has only heard scared retellings of. A stifled version of that infamous giggle was right next to his ear, but he didn’t have the mind to panic. Not when Yan made him feel so secure. So _ loved. _

When was the last time someone hugged him like this? He couldn’t remember.

“It’s okay now… you’ll be safe with me.”

Eric lifted his head to look at Yan’s face. She was smiling kindly… but her eyes looked like a predator staring at its prey. Maybe it was the tears that blurred his vision, maybe it was the poison that seeped through his system. He couldn’t find it in himself to run away.

He wasn’t stupid. So why couldn’t he see that she was the source of this poison?

“You’ll only be loved by me.”

So it continued with their relationship, or whatever was going on between them. No title seemed right for what they were, but Yan thought it was perfect. Finally, she had someone to call her own. She cherished Eric, kept him safe from the world that hated him. The world she helped create. She wasn’t going to admit that though. After all, what’s a relationship without a few white lies?

They were in their own world away from the others. Especially since the rest of the egos still went out of their way to avoid Eric. It was lonely, despite being constantly overwhelmed by Yan’s attention. The question of what he did to deserve this treatment still lingered. At this point he gave up trying to find the answer. Yan kept insisting that she knew the answer, however. He didn’t want to believe it.

“They hate you because they don’t understand you.” It was always said with a voice of venom, but continued with that same voice instead speaking sweet fallacies. “I understand you. I’m the only one here that loves you.”

It was hard to believe that statement. Time and time again Eric will insist that he’s not an idiot because of what he used to see. Pitying, but soft expressions from the other egos used to comfort him and allow him to get used to the manor. They watched their tone, they made sure to check on his health, they made him feel included. They_ remembered _ him. 

They all couldn’t have gotten tired of him, right?

Sometimes he sees glimpses of that past, as some of the braver egos have started to walk around the couple. Albeit, they always walk quickly, but being within close proximity was a step forward. They never had hateful expressions, only pity. Yan insisted that he was seeing things. Words of defiance got caught in his throat everytime she spewed her explanations. He wasn’t an idiot, he could understand a losing war when he saw it. Still, he couldn’t help but notice the way certain egos held a look of fear. Not at him, but towards Yan. 

“Randall, um, he-he looks hurt. H-He’s limping…” For a split second he made eye contact with Randall while cuddling with Yan in the common’s room. The instant he noticed, the other ego snapped his gaze to the ground, quickly walking away the best he could. 

“Maybe he got in a fight?” That wasn’t entirely untrue for once. But a fight typically consisted of a struggle, and Yan sure didn’t have trouble with Randall. “He’s too reckless, be sure to stay away from him.”

Eric wasn’t in the mood to comment further. Instead, he merely nodded and settled into Yan’s embrace more. Yan ran her fingers through his hair, a subtle reward for compliance. Eric relaxed with the touch and closed his eyes.

He’d like to think that the situation wasn't as black and white as it seems. He’d like to think that he could control his actions whenever he so desired. The poison loved to think for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> A cunning and manipulative Yan that’s able to puppeteer situations in her favour. Loosely based off that elimination method in yandere simulator where you just manipulate people to like each other. This is pretty dark, I’ll admit I felt bad for Eric. This isn’t supposed to be seen as a romantic dynamic, moreso a manipulative one. Please don’t romanticize this.


End file.
